Nowadays, components which are to be exposed to high temperatures are generally provided with protective layers. These may be metallic corrosion-resistant layers (MCrAlX layers) or ceramic thermal barrier coatings, as well as layer systems comprising metallic corrosion-resistant layers and ceramic thermal barrier coatings. Plasma-enhanced powder-spraying processes are used as coating processes for these coatings, on account of their relatively favorable economics. Layers of this type are attached to the substrate by mechanical interlocking and subsequent diffusion heat treatment. In some cases, the layer may become detached in operation in regions which are subject to high levels of loading or at unfavorable locations on the component, i.e. at locations which are subject to high mechanical loads. Flaking of the layer during operation causes damage to the base material, thereby significantly reducing the service life of the component.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a layer system and a process for producing a layer system with better attachment of a protective layer to a substrate and/or of layers to one another.